


Secret

by Toastyquinn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance, M/M, Pale Romance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had then what you have now, you'd be living in something worse than sin.</p><p>Needless to say, back on Alternia, if someone (even a future version of yourself) told you that, after you beat the game, you'd be red for a mutant, you'd probably die of laughter.</p><p>So, what makes him so special? To be honest, you don't know for sure. You just know that when you look at him and he gives you that smile that you know only you've ever seen, you feel... something. Something you've never felt before, not towards anyone else.</p><p>You think this is what pity feels like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of an AU, but then no.
> 
> In this story, Karkat and Eridan got together right after everyone came to the meteor.

Things weren't always like this.

You're not entirely sure when this started, but you don't think you care. All the nights and perigees on this gogforsaken rock seem to get mixed up and jumbled together until they're unrecognizable. 

The only thing you remember is that at some point in time, he came to your block, and it's been like this ever since. 

He was so stressed out, which is understandable, considering no one listens to him. He had bags under his eyes and for once, he didn't look pissed off, just sad and afraid and so, so tired. He asked if you would keep him company. Said he couldn't sleep. 

How could you refuse? You'd only been flushed for him forever.

You used to love Feferi, back when you were snobbish and arrogant. You wanted her because you refused to be with a lowblood, and she was the only one higher on the Hemospectrum than you. 

You were so stupid back then. You almost missed out on so much. 

You've become more humble since then, though you always kept up your facade. You learned the hard way that letting people in is a horrible idea. 

That is, until Karkat came to you.

It was like any other day on the meteor. You were tired. You knew you weren't going to sleep anytime soon, though. You were trying to decide how you were going to spend this day, and walking around on the meteor was never really a good idea for you. 

That was probably around the time you heard a knock at the door. When you opened it, you were shocked to see a very tired, very non-hostile-looking Karkat. You invited him in, mumbling something about how this would "enrich his lowwblood palette" and how "this should be a great honour" to him. 

You two got talking, and eventually, you let your mask dissipate to nothing. It was like, the more you let your guard down for him, the more he let his down for you. Eventually, you started falling for him, and began to avoid Karkat. Of course, he knew something was up immediately. 

When he confronted you about it, you two had a really long discussion, which consisted of him basically smashing down all of your walls into oblivion. You had to tell him, and when you did, he was, admittedly, not as shocked as you'd imagined.

Then again, you also imagined he was going to pull out his sickles and jam them down your gills and through your heart. 

He didn't though, but what he did was even more surprising. He smiled; a real smile, though, not that tiny, hidden one that you were afraid WAS his real smile. Then he kissed you, and you're proud to say that your first kiss was with Karkat Vantas, because damn, he definitely knew what he was doing.

You two have been in this weird quadrant fuck up ever since, though you're sure you guys will never have any black-rom feelings for each other. You don't particularly care which quadrant you're in, because it's not like either of you has someone else.

You'll also never really know when exactly this started, but you try hard to remember. 

Whenever it was, day or night, you'll still treasure every bit of time you have left with him. You never know when he'll just up and leave, and even if, by some miracle, he doesn't leave you, you're quite confident that you'll outlive him. Lowblood and highblood couples never work out because the highbloods always out-live the lowblood.

He's not just a lowblood, though. He used to hide his blood colour from all of us, way back when. In fact, we'd probably all still be in the dark if it weren't for Terezi. It's not like Karkat goes around advertising his blood colour, he just won't deny it if asked anymore. 

If you had then what you have now, you'd be living in something worse than sin.

Needless to say, back on Alternia, if someone (even a future version of yourself) told you that, after you beat the game, you'd be red for a mutant, you'd probably die of laughter.

So, what makes him so special? To be honest, you don't know for sure. You just know that when you look at him and he gives you that smile that you know only you've ever seen, you feel... something. Something you've never felt before, not towards anyone else.

You think this is what pity feels like.

You are both in your respiteblock, as the two of you spend most of your sleepless days here, together. His body eclipses yours, your torso is cradled in his arms, sitting in between his legs, his chin resting on top of your head. You yawn and look up at him.

Karkat was staring off into space, but turns his face back when he notices you shifting.

"What's up?", he asked, trying to sound nice but just sounding exhausted.

I mumbled something unintelligible, and he obviously couldn't hear me

"Didn't catch that. What did you say?", he tried.

"Kar... I... uh...", I trailed off.

"Eridan, come on. I think you can trust me with whatever you're about to say. I've had your back and given you advice for almost four sweeps. You can consider yourself safe here.", Karkat said, exasperated.

"I... I pity you.", you whispered.

He sighed happily. "You don't have to be so shy when you say stuff like that. We're basically matesprits. It's ok, you can say it. It's not like I'm going anywhere.", he yawned.

Karkat and you have a weird relationship. You're like moirails, except you pity each other. You haven't actually pailed yet, but you do kiss sometimes. You mostly just cuddle, until both of you fall asleep. You didn't want to tell anyone about your matespritship, though Karkat protested. 

You just thought he might get into trouble with the others if they knew. That's the reason why you always meet in your block. No one wants to visit you. No one except him.

Karkat wrapped his arms tighter around you. He kissed your forehead and you started to nod off to sleep.

Just before you drifted off, Karkat whispered in your ear. "I pity you, too", and then you were asleep.

You used to think his kind were scum.

How could you be so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for commenting and kudos! I love it so much and it makes me so happy when people like my writing!
> 
> (If you're into X-men, go check out my moirail, mutant_and_proud! Her current project is awesome!)


End file.
